Vigueur
Epic Stamina and its associated Knacks. =Stamina= This attribute is associated with , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , and . Characters with Epic Stamina have a lot of endurance and staying power. A character with any amount of Epic Stamina measures the amount of time he can work at a strenuous task without resting in terms of days, rather than hours. Also, characters with Epic Stamina can comfortably go without food, water, or sleep for extended periods of time if they choose, easily lasting without food or sleep for one week per Epic Stamina autosuccess, and without water for half that number of weeks (rounded up). The Holy Fortitude, Divine Fortitude, and Tireless Worker Knacks can further redouble these lengths of endurance or eliminate those needs entirely. Epic Stamina also makes characters surpassingly resistant to physical harm. Any character with Epic Stamina adds his Epic Stamina autosuccesses to both his bashing and lethal soaks, and adds his Epic Stamina dots to his aggravated soak. Finally, characters with Epic Stamina gain one additional "dying" health level per Epic Stamina dot, so even when they are mortally injured, they last longer before finally giving up the ghost. Body Armor Knacks Body Armor :Stamina Knack (from S:D, changes by GBN) :Dice pool: None. Cost: 1W per scene. By spending a point of Legend, the Scion with this Knack may cause his ichor to flow over his body from within, creating a flexible second skin of armor in order to protect himself. This armor lasts until the end of the scene and grants a bonus to bashing and lethal soaks equal to his dots in Epic Stamina. As the armor is a manifestation of the Scion’s divine heritage, it is typically different in appearance for each Scion. Impenetrable :Stamina Knack (from S:G, changes by GBN) :Prerequisite: Body Armor :Dice pool: None. Cost: None. The Scion with this Knack has developed even beyond the toughness of most of her peers, now able to shrug off truly grievous damage with a thought. When she has the Body Armor knack activated, she also gains a bonus to aggravated soak equal to half her dots in Epic Stamina. Additionally, Body Armor's protection now extends to her clothes, preserving them against most calamities. When struck by a piercing attack, she may spend an additional point of Legend to render that attack non-piercing. Invulnerable Nail :Stamina Knack (from S:C, changes by GBN) :Prerequisites: Body Armor, Impenetrable :Dice pool: None. Cost: 2L per use. By concentrating her divine fortitude into a specific point, the Scion with this Knack may temporarily channel his defense into a tiny portion of his body, rendering it almost completely unassailable. Any time the Scion is attacked and has the opportunity to see the incoming blow before it strikes him, he may spend two points of Legend to add a bonus to Bashing and Lethal soaks equal to his Epic Stamina autosuccesses. These extra points of soak only apply to a specific, small area of his body, no larger than the palm of his hand. Also of note is the Scion's ability to use this Knack to resist the intrusions of the surgeon's scalpel, the IV needle, and the sacrificial knife, even if he can't move his limbs. Brick Wall :Stamina Knack (from GBN) :Prerequisites: Body Armor, Impenetrable, Invulnerable Nail :Dice pool: Stamina + Fortitude. Cost: 1W per attack. The Scion with this Knack is so tough that his attackers often wind up hurting themselves more than they hurt him. Whenever the Scion is struck by a non-aggravated unarmed or melee attack and pays a point of Legend, he may roll (Stamina + Fortitude) and inflict bashing damage equal to the result against his attacker. The attacker can apply his innate bashing soak against this unexpected damage, but his armor is of no use. Damage Conversion Knacks Damage Conversion :Stamina Knack (from S:H, changes by GBN) :Dice pool: None. Cost: 1W. Endurance lies not only in being able to take a hit but in being able to shake it off afterward, and the Scion with this Knack is a master of the latter. Whenever she is dealt lethal damage by an attack, she may reflexively spend a point of Legend to convert the incoming damage to bashing, reducing the heinous open wounds of blades and teeth to nothing more than heavy bruising. This Knack allows the Scion to bring her higher bashing soak into play, allowing her to take less damage overall, and ensures that any damage she does suffer is light enough to heal quickly on its own. Divine Damage Conversion :Stamina Knack (from S:G, changes by GBN) :Prerequisite: Damage Conversion :Dice pool: None. Cost: 2W. Even the most soul-rending of wounds can be defeated by a Scion’s determined endurance, allowing anyone who possesses this Knack to avoid the devastating effects of supernatural damage. A Scion with this Knack may reflexively spend five Legend when she is dealt aggravated damage in order to convert that damage to lethal, turning a life-ending attack into a painful and inconvenient but nevertheless survivable affair. When she uses Divine Damage Conversion against an attack, she may not also use the Damage Conversion Knack against the same attack; aggravated damage can be reduced to lethal, but it cannot be further reduced to bashing. Unbreakable :Stamina Knack (from GBN) :Prerequisites: Damage Conversion, Divine Damage Conversion :Dice pool: None. Cost: 1L per additional point of damage soaked. Many Scions have picked up the ability to lessen their injuries to keep them active longer, but the Scion with this knack refuses point-blank to take any injuries at all. When the Scion uses either Damage Conversion or Divine Damage Conversion against an attack and would take some unsoaked damage anyway, she may pay additional Legend to soak additional damage, at a one Legend per one damage ratio. She may not spend more Legend in this way against a single attack than she has Epic Stamina autosuccesses, but she may well be able to increase her soaks until the attack inflicts no damage to her at all. Holy Fortitude Knacks Holy Fortitude :Stamina Knack (from S:H, changes by GBN) :Dice pool: None. Cost: None. The conditions of fatigue and hunger seldom apply to the Scion with this Knack; he is able to soldier on without apparent hardship long past the point that many others would have given up. He may double the amount of time he can work continuously at any strenuous activity, and may go for twice as long without food, water, and sleep as he would normally be able to. Divine Fortitude :Stamina Knack (from S:D, changes by GBN) :Prerequisite: Holy Fortitude :Dice pool: None. Cost: None. The Scion with this Knack is an unstoppable force when he chooses to be, ignoring the paltry needs for rest and nourishment that plague most of his fellow men. This Knack once again doubles the amount of time he can go without food, water, and sleep, as well as the amount of time he can work continuously at a strenuous task without resting. Furthermore, upon taking this Knack, the Scion chooses either food, water, or sleep-- he completely eliminates his need for that chosen necessity. A Scion may buy this Knack multiple times in order to obviate his need for multiple things, if he wishes. Extra purchases of this Knack beyond the first each grant an additional immunity to the need for either food, water, or sleep, but to not additionally multiply the amount of time the Scion can do without those necessities he still does require. Tireless Worker :Stamina Knack (from S:G, changes by GBN) :Prerequisites: Holy Fortitude, Divine Fortitude :Dice pool: None. Cost: None. The Scion with this Knack is now able to work strenuously for as long as he likes, without needing to rest. He may still have to take occasional, brief breaks to eat, drink, or sleep (assuming he's not yet learned to completely do without those things), but he never simply gets tired or winded, no matter how many consecutive years he's been moving enormous boulders without so much as a smoke break. Inner Furnace Knacks Inner Furnace :Stamina Knack (from S:H, changes by GBN) :Dice pool: None. Cost: None. The Scion with this Knack has a cast-iron stomach, able to glean sustenance where he should not and to ignore the effects of poisons and toxins in his food. He may eat and derive nourishment from any organic compound, no matter how rancid or normally inedible it might be, and the efficiency of his digestive system renders him completely immune to any ingested poisons or drugs, including alcohol (though he may still be affected by airborne poisons or drugs or those injected directly into his bloodstream). Devourer :Stamina Knack (from S:D, changes by GBN) :Prerequisite: Inner Furnace :Dice pool: None. Cost: None. Unbound by the restrictions of a normal digestive system, the Scion with this Knack is so bent on survival that he can derive nourishment from any solid substance as if it were food, and refresh himself with any liquid as if it were cool, fresh water. A meal of plastic and rocks washed down with transmission fluid might not fit most peoples' idea of gourmet cuisine, but with this Knack, it's more than enough to keep a Scion alive and healthy. Bottomless Pit :Stamina Knack :Prerequisites: Inner Furnace, Devourer :Dice pool: None. Cost: 1W. The Scion with this Knack has a truly remarkable digestive system, able to consume staggering quantities of food and drink at incredible speed. By spending a point of Legend, the Scion can begin eating or drinking at a frightening pace, consuming one cubic yard of matter per Epic Stamina autosuccess each five ticks. The Scion can continue at this breakneck pace until he stops, but if left uninterrupted, could potentially drink an entire ocean. Internal Refinery :Stamina Knack (from S:G, changes by GBN) :Prerequisites: Inner Furnace, Devourer :Dice pool: None. Cost: 1L. Beyond even the amazing digestive benefits she derives from the Inner Furnace and Devourer Knacks, the Scion may now use her own body as a refinery, purifying and rendering the elements that she puts into it at will. In addition to being immune to all poisons, toxins, and drugs of all kinds, she may also spend a point of Legend to ingest a harmful substance and then produce an antidote for it to use to aid someone less hardy. Self-Healing Knacks Self-Healing :Stamina Knack (from S:H, changes by GBN) :Dice pool: None. Cost: 1W per use. When even the most rigid of defensive tactics fail, the Scion with this Knack can bounce back as if nothing happened, wounds vanishing as if they had never been. By concentrating for five seconds and allowing his body to re-knit itself, he may heal a number of levels of bashing or lethal damage equal to his dots in Epic Stamina. Regeneration :Stamina Knack (from S:D, changes by GBN) :Prerequisite: Self-Healing :Dice pool: None. Cost: 3W per use. The Scion with this Knack has such control over her body that she can even convince it to remember its undamaged state and change accordingly. By invoking this potent Knack, she may heal one level of aggravated damage. If she also uses a Legendary Deed or Virtue Legacy when activating this Knack, she may instead restore a lost or destroyed body part to health and function. Miscellaneous Stamina Knacks Eternal Youth :Stamina Knack (from S:G, changes by GBN) :Dice pool: None. Cost: None. For the Scion with this Knack, age, the great equalizer, no longer applies. She ceases to grow older entirely, remaining forever at her current age. Raging Bull :Stamina Knack (from S:C, changes by GBN) :Dice pool: None. Cost: 1W. The Scion with this Knack not only refuses to be cowed by physical hardship, but actually becomes stronger for it. By activating this Knack for three a scene, instead of taking dice penalties when she is injured, the Scion actually gains a number of dice equivalent to the penalty she would normally have based on her injuries (this is applied even if she has so much Epic Stamina that she no longer takes wound penalties). In addition, she may reflexively spend a point of Legend any time she is injured in order to regain a point of Willpower in defiance of the opposition arrayed against her. Skin-Shedding :Stamina Knack (from S:D, changes by GBN) :Dice pool: None. Cost: 1L. The Scion with this Knack has no issue with shedding a part in order to preserve the greater whole. Once per scene, when struck by an attack that would have knocked her back, she may spend a point of Legend to let the blow literally knock her out of her skin, which remains behind to absorb all the damage, then crumbles and vanishes. Using this Knack completely protects the Scion from all damage from a single attack, but tends to leave the undamaged Scion standing some distance away from whatever clothing, weapons, and other equipment she may have been wearing or carrying before shedding her skin. Solipsistic Well-Being :Stamina Knack (from S:H, changes by GBN) :Dice pool: None. Cost: 1W. Ignorance is bliss, especially in the case of a Scion with this Knack. If at any point he is the victim of a surprise attack, he may simply ignore it as if it never happened, taking no damage as long as he was unaware that he was about to be struck. His self-assurance is so strong that it causes his body to literally conform to his vision of reality, refusing to be damaged when he believes it to be whole. While the attack will do no damage, it will typically alert the Scion to his attacker’s presence and he will realize that an attempt has been made on his life, which renders this Knack unusable for future attacks from the same source during the same scene. Under Pressure :Stamina Knack (from S:C, changes by GBN) :Dice pool: None. Cost: None. The Scion with this Knack knows how to maintain his body’s equilibrium, no matter what outside forces might be trying to do to it. He is unaffected by atmospheric pressure (whether from being high above the mountains, deep beneath the sea, or even in space) and suffers no difficulties from intense pressure or depressurization. He also suffers no damage from crushing, whether trapped in a vice, caught in the digestive system of a lindwurm, or pinned beneath an entire mountain. Whale's Breath :Stamina Knack (from S:D, changes by GBN) :Dice pool: None. Cost: None. With lungs of steel, the Scion with this Knack may hold her breath for triple the amount of time she would normally be able to. The very picture of breath control, she may also speak while holding her breath, even speaking intelligibly underwater, as she can perfectly focus minute amounts of her airstream for this task. Ultimate Stamina :Dice pool: None. Cost: 30L + 1W. Once per scene, the Scion may activate this power to become the ultimate embodiment of physical fortitude, performing impossible feats of resilience and vitality. When activating Ultimate Stamina, a Scion can do one of three things: instantly heal all damage he has accumulated, completely ignore an attack against him (even if the attacker is using ), or return from the dead at some later time. Catégorie:Tomorrow Belongs To Me Catégorie:Pouvoirs